1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer workstation, and, more particularly, to a stand-alone computer workstation in the form of a furniture item having a treadmill located therein in such manner that ergonomic simultaneous exercising on the treadmill and working at the computer may be accomplished by an individual.
2. Description of Related Art
The benefit of exercise to the well-being of a human has been clearly established. Moreover, the need for periodic physical exercise is a generally accepted fact and it has been found that greater need for exercise exists where an individual is involved as a normal part of gainful employment to spend long hours of most days at a relatively sedentary work activity and which is typically associated with high stress. Exemplary of such work activity is that which regularly is associated with computer operation where the basic employment confines the individual to a relatively small area (e.g., adjacent a keyboard and within view of the computer monitor) and where the work aims usually require precision analysis of data and making entries as well as managing data in accordance with certain software or in connection with one or more work objects. Still further, it has been shown that the most beneficial exercise for an individual has been found to be that which produces considerable muscular movement resulting in elevated circulatory activity (so-called aerobic exercise).
A particularly beneficial form of aerobic exercise is that achieved in the use of a treadmill which consists basically of a continuous belt movably mounted onto rollers and the exerciser walks on the belt causing it to move while the user remains in approximately the same position. A customized amount of exercise is achieved by angularly adjusting the apparatus to the floor to produce a corresponding modification of force required to move the belt on which the user stands. Also, in most models the belt can be selectively tensioned to increase or decrease the required force to move it thereby accommodating individuals having a wide range of physical strength and stamina. Moreover, since a treadmill stays in one place during exercise and can be used in a manner leaving the hands free, it is readily adaptable for simultaneous exercising implementation while performing a large number of employment tasks such as operating a computer.
It is a primary object and aim of the present invention to combine a computer workstation and treadmill into a unitary furniture arrangement enabling simultaneous exercising use of the treadmill while ergonomically operating the computer to perform predetermined work functions.
Another object in accordance with the previous object is the provision of means for converting the computer workstation and treadmill into a unitary closed structure which is secure when unattended.
Yet another object is the provision of an article of furniture as in the previous objects which can be readily incorporated into a workplace structure such as a so-called xe2x80x9ccubiclexe2x80x9d including a plurality of upstanding wall panels affixed to a floor surface and typically having an open top.